


Not leaving bed all weak

by Alerta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, post - corypheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be fight against red Templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not leaving bed all weak

Skyholds alarms sounded enemies – red templar’s came through the mountain. Cullen gathered his men ordered to defend the fort. He remembered promise made for inquisitor – no, _Evelyn_. He put on his lion helmet took his shield and rushed to the yard prepared to defend innocent from wicked. Evelyn was out on the mission to the Hissing Wastes, with Cassandra Blackwall and Dorian.

Cullen ordered his men around he stood in front of them prepared to fight once they will breach main entrance. Shields raised and swords, staffs, bows prepared. One… Two…Three gates fell and enemies began rushing in the yard. Cullen raised his head for the moment – Lelliana send one crow ‘To Evelyn – he thought.

Fight continued “Commander where are they coming from!” – One of soldiers shouted.  “Keep them back we need to defend Skyhold!” Cullen shouted to them “Easier said than done Curly” – spoke Varric aiming his Bianca at the enemy.

He felt how his arms were heavy from the fight – but he continued his shield raised his sword cut through enemy – templar’s. Once they began to push the enemy back, out of nowhere Behemoths appeared. The fight was hard and almost took till night – but now enemy had advantage as creatures began rushing at them. Cullen stood with his men bravely Lelliana tried to slow them down with her bow and Josephine led civilians out of fort by secret entrance. Cullen had to keep front line with his men occupied now. Behemoths began rushing in the castle his men cleverly dodged their attack and assaulted them from the back – the bigger – the slower. Cullen took one behemoth out he shattered into red lyrium crystals. Other started rushing at him. Thing grabbed him and thrown him at nearby wall. His armor took most of the damage “It’s good I am wearing heavy armor!” – Varric rushed at his side with Vivien. Cullen stood up and removed his helmet – that became uncomfortable - from the hit. Through his right cheek blood rushed down. Cullen carefully looked around the battlefield. So many lost enemy is taking upper hand. Vivienne and Varric came near him “Commander Do you require the healing” – woman spoke. Cullen glanced at them both “Vivienne can you slow them down with ice spells. Varric take Sera up there” – Cullen showed the battlement clear of enemies “and take out as many red templar’s as you. If you see Cole – tell him to take enemy from behind” Bull with his men already began pushing enemy back. Bull stood there against one of Behemoths.

After he gave the orders to his friends Cullen rushed into fight his armor was uncomfortable after last hit in the wall he received. Night quickly coming up. His soldiers tired but still fighting – hope in their eyes. Cullen cut through another red templar knight. He raised his head for a moment to see how Varric and Sera faired on the battlement – but then received painful bash from templar shield he was on the ground in a minute everything around him began to spin – his ears rang – he coughed as blood was coming to his mouth – his armor broke from bash. Red lyrium gave these things monstrous power. Cullen couldn’t get out of his armor as it painfully pressed in his chest. Templar was coming closer to him. He raised his sword Cullen raised his eyes and met his - red from lyrium, no human left in them. When templar raised his sword Cullen quickly raised his shield and blocked his hit – but shield was ruined into pieces. Varric saw him and pointed Bianca at the enemy near Cullen. Thing fell down – as the last behemoth from Bulls axe fell to. Cullen knelt on the ground trying to catch his breath – but all the time chocking on it as his armor was broken and clenched his chest painfully. Soon familiar sound of horn greets his ears “She’s here” he spoke to himself and looked around the spinning field she rushed through the enemy. Cullen stood up one more time to fight despite his armor and put down some more of the enemies force. His breathing became more raged, and his knees met the ground, his sword fell from his arm an hands grabbed the ground. Lelliana that looked over battlefield noticed him falling; she came from her spot near him defending him from remains of enemy’s forces that took notice of his endeavor. Evelyn from the back attacked red templar’s. Their troops had faltered. Cullen looked at the ground his chest clenched by his armor his breath caught in his lungs “Cullen are you alright!” Lelliana shouted to him he couldn’t hear her from the ringing in her ears. She tried to pick him up – but he only fell back onto ground more painfully. Lelliana took notice of his armor state. She tried to remove it but failed so instead she cut through leather parts of it and only after awhile removed it. Varric and Sera who enthusiastically was taking enemy down defend their backs.

Cullen could breathe once again – now only scattered enemy remained that tried to find their way out. They have won and defended fort. Lelliana through great effort picked up Cullen and tried to lead him to infirmary, but Evelyn quickly came near him. After Corypheus was defeated their relationship became _deeper_. Evelyn started spending even more time with Cullen who often was working because of red templar remainers. They spent time in her no _their_ tower. After long time, Lelliana noticed that Cullen became happier.

Evelyn was at their side worried – she looked at her lover “Cullen love are you ok” she looked at him and cupped his cheek – he slowly leaned in her warm touch. “He’s fine” Lelliana spoke and started leading him to infirmary. Evelyn followed them. His face was pale and breath till raged. Lelliana pulled him in the cot in the infirmary and left them both alone. Evelyn was at his side “I am sorry I left – she spoke…” and took his arm she held it between her both arms. Varric was at their side with other friends, he placed his hand on Evelyn’s shoulder “Eve… He’s going to be alright” Varric began “If not his armor – he would till been fighting. He fought like lion – not faltered, at any second gave firm orders to his soldiers - it is because of him we survived” Evelyn looked at dwarf “You know…” she began speaking; she didn’t release Cullen’s arm “After we came to Skyhold he told me that we won’t run from here – that he don’t want to run” Evelyn looked at Varric after some time she felt her arm being squeezed. Varric smiled at her “Better turn around! Curly wants to see you” dwarf was smiling to himself. Evelyn turned around and looked at Cullen “You fool – you could have…” she stopped herself. Cullen took her arm and pulled her closer, but after movement hissed from pain Evelyn looked at him and brushed her hand through his messy hair “I missed you” he said weakly to her. Evelyn carefully gave him a kiss “As did I” then she looked at his eyes seriously “You’re not leaving bed all weak” she said to him her tone firm Cullen looked at her and smiled “If you are staying in it” he chuckled weakly “I agree”             

**Author's Note:**

> hey fellas - I am writing this because no one is reading others of my fanfic's about Skyrim. Damn them - so here you go fighting in Skyhold - Happy holidays  
> Aragorn Tress


End file.
